Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery is a relatively high-voltage traction battery that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery can be packaged, for example, within a trunk or passenger compartment of the electrified vehicle. In other examples, the traction battery is packaged beneath an underbody, or packaged in some other area, of the electrified vehicle.